What's A Dragon?
by ChaoticAmaris
Summary: How To Train Your Dragon/ InuYasha Crossover. Hiccup and Toothless are learning more about each other in the woods. But happening upon him, is someone who he did not expect. InuYasha. /Cover Image by Wulfsista of deviantArt/


Hiccup had always felt like a total failure. Being the son of the leader of the Vikings didn't help very much. His father, Stoick the Vast, was one of the most well-known dragon killers on the island. But Hiccup... He currently sat in the woods with his new friend. Even though Vikings were notorious Dragon-Killers, Hiccup only proved to be more troublesome than anything. He had never _once _killed a dragon. No never, but now he was with his friend, Toothless, and he could forget having to go though his horrible dragon-killing training. And just who was Toothless? A dragon, of course! Toothless wasn't just _any _dragon, no, he was a Night Fury. They were supposed to be one of the most vicious, deadly, and unknown dragons in the world. But to Hiccup, he was someone to just be himself around. Not some dragon-killing viking. He definitely didn't want to kill Toothless.

Hiccup had used his creative inventing skills to fashion a saddle for his dragon friend. When he had shot the dragon down, he hadn't know that damage had been done to his tail. Now Toothless couldn't fly without help. It had been a struggle to learn to ride a dragon. But, Hiccup had already mastered it within a few short days. He also learned interesting things about dragons, none of which were in the Dragon Book.

It had always been safe for Toothless, out here in the clearing, but one time someone almost found them. It was Astrid. Hiccup had a crush on her, but she didn't even try to notice him. When she had gotten mad about him rendering the dragons harmless without even inflicting any kind of injury, she was furious. That's why she had tried to follow him, but Hiccup never let her find Toothless. But that didn't mean he would stay safe forever. So when Hiccup heard noises coming from the woods nearby, he nearly panicked.

"Can't we all just get along!" complained a frightened Shippo. InuYasha was being mean to him again, telling him that he was just a little kid! That he could never make it as a demon. Luckily, Kagome was on his side.

"Shut up you little pipsqueak!" InuYasha growled. He picked up the complaining little fox demon and tried to squash him with his hands. Kagome's eyes grew in horror and then anger.

"INUYAHSA! SIT!" Kagome screamed. The magic beaded necklace around InuYasha's neck increased its weight by more than 1,000 fold, successfully plowing the angry half dog demon into the ground, face first. Shippo hopped on his flattened back, laughing at the older boy's pain.

"Why you little," the dog-eared boy quickly got up, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms for safety. Off a little distance behind them, a man and woman watched with equally annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Do they _ever _give up?" asked Sango. Miroku just shook his head. Sango sighed.

"No, but I wish they would. This gets old after a while," said Miroku.

"I'll agree to that." Sango moved away from Miroku before he could grab her butt. He hung his head.

"Hey, what's that smell?" asked InuYasha, nose in the air. He sniffed again. '_This isn't the smell of a demon, but it definitely isn't human..._' He ran forward, following the sent.

"Hey!" cried Kagome. '_I hate it when he does this!_' She ran after him. Miroku and Sango followed.

Hiccup strapped the saddle on Toothless. Quickly, he hopped on and tried to take off. Toothless wouldn't budge. He was sensing something coming, but the dragon didn't know what it was. With Hiccup on his back, Toothless turned to face the oncoming threat; he growled. A figure jumped out of the forest in down into the little crater-like clearing. Toothless lowered closer to the ground and growled again, his teeth snapping out from hiding in his gums.

The strange man growled and his eyes narrowed. He drew a rusty old sword from his waist; the sword instantly transformed, no longer dull and frail. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha growled at the saddled boy. The creature that he was looking at didn't look like any demon he had ever seen. And it didn't smell like one either.

"_**Ahhhhhh!**_" came a cry from above the dog-eared boy's head. He looked up, and gasped. '_Kagome!_' He instantly jumped inhumanly high and caught the black haired girl dressed in a school uniform. He landed lightly on the ground. In the sky was above, was an enormous yellow cat; it adorned large saber-tooth tiger-like fangs. It also had black ears, feet, and stripes on its tail. Its forehead had a black diamond; the whites of its eyes were red. Fire erupted from two tails and its feet. On the cat's back was a man, a woman and a small fox-like boy.

"Let's get lower Kirara," the woman said to her cat. She growled in response and lowered closer to Kagome and InuYasha. Also the mysterious animal and its rider. Kagome looked from InuYasha, standing in front of her protectively, sword in hand, and the boy and his animal, looking warily and venomously at her half demon friend. Kirara dropped on the ground; Miroku and Sango jumped off. Kirara, in a blaze of fire, turned into an adorable kitten, No more weapons were drawn. InuYasha started towards the two enemies.

"Alright you little-"

"InuYasha! Wait!" yelled Kagome, grabbing a red cloaked arm. The man turned to look at her annoyed. He pushed the tip of his sword into the ground and released his hold on it.

"What? I was just about to make them mincemeat!" InuYasha complained. '_Why does she always do this to me!_' he asked himself.

"He's just a little kid! Stop trying to kill him!" Kagome grabbed the man by one of his dog ears and pulled him away. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it before flailing about.

"InuYasha..." the schoolgirl said threatening. He gulped and stopped struggling. He knew what that tone of voice usually meant. Images of his enchanted necklace plundering him into the ground flashed though his head. Kagome let go of his ear and turned to the boy. She smiled.

"Hello there. My name's Kagome!" she said smiling and waving her hand a bit. "I'm sorry InuYasha was being mean to you, what's your name?"

"Uhh, it's Hiccup," answered the scrawny boy, still seated on the black beast.

"Oh, and who's your friend?" Kagome looked nervously at the winged creature. It stopped growling and turned its head to the side, smiling a toothless smile.

"This is Toothless, he's my dragon friend." Hiccup scratched Toothless' ear. He made a half purr half growling noise.

"What's a dragon?" InuYasha asked bluntly. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"It's really hard to explain _what_ a dragon is. But, it's kind of like a large reptile with wings, and they can fly." He looked at Toothless; he blinked in response.

"My village has been ravished by these creatures for a very long time. But I don't think that dragons are all what us Vikings think they are to be," Hiccup finished his little speech. The five newbies were still confused, but they found a way to explain things better amongst themselves.

"So, the dragons are like demons?" asked little Shippo, the fox demon.

"Umm, yes?" Hiccup didn't know what a demon was, but it didn't sound like something to be played with.

The eight of them were at a standstill. InuYasha, Hiccup, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Toothless, and Kirara. None of them really knowing what to do. They stood, staring at each other. On talking, just silence; just the wind blowing though the whole in which they all stood. But then there was a noise, but one that none of them made. All bodies and eyes went to a single spot. A rustling in some bushes, and out emerged a young blonde girl. '_Oh, no! It's Astrid!_'

Astrid looked around the clearing; what she saw frightened her to no end. Before her stood two women. One in a green skirt and white shirt, with a bow and a quiver of arrows. One in black, with red armor, and a boomerang that was about as long as the woman was tall. Both had black hair.

There were also two men. One donned in a purple robe, black hair cut short and tied at the top of his neck. He had a staff in on hand with a golden circlet at the top. The other man was by far the strangest. He had pure white hair that was shoulder length; he also had dog ears that looked quite real. His nails were too long and sharp for her liking. So was the sword plunged into the ground at his side. He wore a red robe like she had never seen.

Next was a little boy. He looked like he was dressed up as a fox. But the tail and ears looked real, they even moved and twitched. And he had paws instead of hands. He was adorable yet creepy. The last unrecognizable thing she saw was a cat. It wasn't just _any _cat, no, it was yellow and had black markings. Red eyes, and _two_ tails. As Astrid stared, the cat _mew_ed at her. She took a step back.

At last Astrid looked up at her classmate, Hiccup. She had been wondering how he had gotten those dragons to back off earlier. She couldn't believe that they could be scared by the likes of _him_! But, there he sat, on a _dragon _nonetheless. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. '_No! This isn't real! That isn't a dragon! Those people aren't here! I'm dreaming!_' she thought desperately, shaking her head and backing away. She turned to run but didn't make it very far. InuYasha caught her by the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Astrid screamed at the strange man that detained her. InuYasha almost laughed.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you go tell someone where we are! You're probably one of Naraku's little toys," he proclaimed, lifting her so he could see her face. She stuck her tongue out and took a swing. When he caught her arm she tried to kick him. She got him, but it didn't look like it hurt him much.

"ARUGH!" she yelled at him, thrashing around. InuYasha finally dropped her on the ground. She took off.

"I better go after her, she's my friend, sort of," announced Hiccup. He waved at his new friends and Toothless took to the sky.

InuYasha and the others looked at each other. But something was still bugging InuYasha.

"I still don't get what a dragon is," he thought aloud. Everyone sweat-dropped. Kagome looked at her half-demon friend.

"InuYasha..." she said sweetly. He turned his yellow eyes to her.

"Yeah?"

"SIT!" she screamed, pointing a finger in his direction. Again, he was plowed into the ground, making a nice InuYasha shaped crater about a foot deep.

"Let's just go home..." said Sango, rolling her eyes. Miroku silently agreed. InuYasha got up, and yelled at Kagome.

"What the hell was that for!" InuYasha was getting in Kagome's face.

"For you being so stupid!" Kagome was getting pissed.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid!" He didn't like what she called him.

"You, stupid!"

"Well you're just a-"

"**SIT!**" InuYasha was again pulled to the earth.

"Ow, would you quit doing that!" he complained, getting up.

"Well, then stop talking."

"You're the one that's talking to me!" Again, he got in her face.

"What did you say, boy!" Kagome was approaching her limit with him.

"You heard me you-"

"**SIT!**" And he just crossed the line.

"Would you st-"

"_**I SAID SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**_" Kagome yelled and threw her fist in his direction with every 'sit.' Well, _that _finally shut him up. She stalked off to Miroku and Sango, leaving InuYasha in the dirt a few feet under.

He lifted his head up and glared at Kagome's back. '_I just wanted to know what the fuck a dragon was!_'

* * *

_ChaoticAmaris: For the record, I know about Ah-Un. Forget him for a while. Thank you x)_


End file.
